


Sugar Daddy

by Miso



Category: SCTV (Canada TV)
Genre: (i mean kinda? its not like daddy dom stuff but lbr guy is a sugar daddy), Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Glasses, Hand Jobs, M/M, latino guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miso/pseuds/Miso
Summary: Bill and Guy both discover some new kinks they didn't realize they had. (also, i write a terrible summary.)





	Sugar Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> WELP. im not going to translate guy's spanish this time because honestly it's not too hard to figure out lol :P he's just cursing and using his pet names for bill. i love anal!bill but i also love slutty twink bill so One Does What One Must. i've had a nasty case of writer's block lately so here's a silly pointless porn fic. :P (as an aside: bill referring to guy as 'daddy' is mostly a joke on my part and the little tiny bit of it that isn't is NOT meant in a gross daddy dom way. one day i'm gonna write earl being like "bitch what" when he overhears it.)

Bill Needle was many, many things, and one of those things was anal as fuck. He was a very particular person, picky and bratty and snobby. His clothes and hair had to be just so, never a strand out of place or a bit of stray fuzz on him.

The thing he was most obsessive about, though? That was his glasses. Bill was useless without them, horribly nearsighted and on the verge of legal blindness. He made a glasses-less Earl look like just a regular clumsy goof; he'd trip over a fire hydrant if he wasn't wearing his glasses. Honey urged him to get contacts. Bill refused to put anything that close to his eyes.

Lucky for him, Guy loved his glasses. At least, he loved messing with them and irritating Bill. The first time they had sex, Bill left his glasses on until Guy physically removed them from his person. That wasn't such a big deal. They were knocked askew and foggy to the point of being useless anyway. It was the fact that he kept dicking around with them that bothered him.

Straddling Guy's lap, settled onto his office couch, Bill let out a noise somewhere between a purr and a moan as lips met his neck over and over again. "Fuck, Daddy," he breathed, shivering. Guy responded with a soft, almost indescribable noise before gripping Bill's ass, a smirk playing on his lips when his lover gasped in surprise.

"What made you start calling me that?" Guy asked, moving his hands to Bill's belt buckle. "Camembert already yelled at you for it once."

"Mmmh, Earl can yell at me all he wants," Bill murmured. "Some women have rich older guys that they fuck for money. Sugar daddies."

"You think I'm your sugar daddy? You only in it because I have money?"

"Mmmh. Nah... but you _are_ a rich older guy that I have sex with." It was Bill's turn to smile as Guy let out a bemused chuckle. "If anyone asks I wanna tell them you're my sugar daddy and see how they react."

"So it's practice?"

"That and I just think it's kinda hot." Bill's smile turned a bit more coy as Caballero's hands went to work unbuttoning his shirt. "You know I'm not just here because of your money or the killer sex, right?"

"Mmm. I know, _corazoncito_." Guy mouthed at Bill's throat as he disrobed him, moving south slowly but surely with every layer of clothing that was removed. He paused his ministrations when Bill's pants came off, though, earning him a soft "what the fuck, Guy" and a buck of Bill's hips.

"Want you to suck me off, first," Guy whispered before Bill could open his mouth to protest more heartily. "I'll get you off. You know I'm good for it."

As if he was on autopilot, Bill sunk to his knees in front of Guy, who leisurely spread his legs and smirked almost triumphantly as Bill ghosted his fingers over the bulge in his pants. "Go ahead."

A soft rustle of fabric and a zipper coming undone later, and Guy's cock popped out to say hello. He was already hard as Bill stroked him with slow, almost gentle movements. He moved to take his glasses off. Guy stopped him by gripping his wrist.

"Leave them on."

"You know I don't like to leave my glasses on when I give you head."

"Yeah, but I do." Guy smirked. "Just this once? Please?"

Bill paused, sighed quietly, and nodded. "Alright. Just try not to come on them."

"Can't make any promises, _corazoncito_."

He was about to say something sarcastic, but found himself cut off by warmth around the tip of his cock. Guy's voice morphed into a soft groan as he tangled a hand into Bill's hair, fingers tangling into the wiry blond locks. "Fuck."

Bill purred softly around his partner's length, using his hand on the majority of the shaft. He still wasn't all that well-practiced when it came to oral. He had a tendency to drool more than necessary, and all too often he'd hear Guy admonishing him to watch his teeth.

"Fuck, Daddy," Bill whispered airily, pulling off Guy's cock for a moment. "You taste good. You know that?"

"Mmm. Call me Daddy some more. I like it."

"You like when I call you Daddy?" Bill asked, gently stroking Guy's cock. "I like it. I like it almost as much as when you speak Spanish."

"God. Someone like you... you make me forget English sometimes, Needle."

"Hell of a compliment."

"You're gonna make me forget I'm hard if you just sit there and tease me."

"Alright, alright. God, you're impatient."

With that, Bill took Guy back into his mouth, swiping his tongue along the underside on each upward movement of his head. Guy purred and let his head loll back, gripping Bill's hair a little harder, forcing back the urge to roll his hips upward into Bill's mouth.

The wet heat moved further down his shaft, and he was snapped out of his fog of pleasure by the sound of Bill choking. Guy looked down at his partner, gently nudging him off his cock. A thin string of saliva connected them for a moment, severed when Bill coughed and whimpered a little.

"Just as much as you can take. You're doing fine. You don't have to show off like that."

"Mmmh. I just want you to-"

" _Mi rey_ , I'm getting off, I swear to you. It's fine."

"... Okay..."

The digression ended as Bill took Guy's cock back into his mouth, using his hands to lavish attention on most of his length and his balls. Bill's own cock was diamond-hard at this point, dripping precome and leaving a wet spot on the floor. He couldn't bring himself to pay any attention to his own erection, though. He was too busy worshipping at the altar of Caballero.

"Fuck, baby, m'close," Guy hissed, something Bill had already figured out by the way his legs started trembling and precome beaded at the head of his cock almost faster than Bill could swallow it. "God, mmh, pull back. I wanna come on your face."

Bill obeyed without a second thought. He pulled off of Guy's cock, panting quietly, whispering to him as seductively as he could. "C'mon, Daddy," he breathed, pressing a quick kiss to Guy's shaft before pulling back again. "Come on my face. Do it."

With a breathless groan and series of Spanish curses- " _Puta madre, carajo, eres increíble_ "- Guy hissed and his hips rocked slightly as he came. Bill purred softly and licked his lips, his rock-hard cock still begging for attention from somebody, anybody. As he came down, Guy's tense muscles relaxed and he let out a quiet sigh of relief.

There was a moment of silence, before Bill froze. "Shit!" he exclaimed, yanking his glasses- now coated in come- off his face. "Goddammit, my fucking glasses!"

Guy barely held back snickers. "I told you I wasn't making any promises."

Bill grumbled almost silently as he crossed into the private bathroom attached to Guy's office and started the tap. He returned after a moment with his glasses clean, putting them back on his face. "You asshole."

"Mmm. Sorry. I know you don't like your glasses to get dirty." Guy smirked and nibbled Bill's neck. "Don't think I don't see that spot you left on the carpet, though."

"Guy..."

"What? You wanted me to get you off." Guy wrapped a hand around Bill's cock, his softening erection rallying back surprisingly quickly. "Unless you want to stop?"

"N-no," Bill conceded, trembling a little and unconsciously spreading his legs. "Don't stop. Please."

"That's right." Guy thumbed the head of Bill's cock, spreading the again-dripping precome around a bit to use as lube. "You're beautiful, you know? Such a pretty face."

Bill shuddered and leaned back against Guy's chest, biting his lip. Guy smirked and tightened his grip a bit. "Mm. You gonna come, baby?"

"Nnh... y-yes, Daddy."

"Go ahead. Come for me."

Bill bit his lip hard enough to bleed, desperate to hold back his inevitable cries, as his hips bucked into Guy's hand. Hot droplets landed on Guy's fist, and when his limbs stopped shaking and he let his lip out from between his teeth, Bill moaned quietly and lay back on his partner. "Ffffuck."

"I think we both need to recharge a bit before we do that, _corazoncito_." Guy smiled a little and grabbed a tissue off a nearby end table. He first dabbed the blood from Bill's lip, then wiped his hand clean. "You okay?"

"Mhm." Bill smiled a little, drowsily, up at his partner. "... Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"... I love you."

Guy's coy little smile grew to a genuine, tender one. He pressed a soft kiss to Bill's lips before whispering, "I love you too, _mi rey_."


End file.
